Letters
by D the Fox
Summary: Ah, moving into a new town. So many people to meet, things to do, letters to send. These are the letters of a new villager who has just moved in. Nothing big, just a short slice-of-life style look into the life of a simple villager.


**Letters**

* * *

Dear Mom,

I finally decided to settle down. The train was long and quiet, but it wasn't all bad.

Most of the cabins were full, so I ended up taking a seat towards the back car. It was occupied by this funny tomcat named Rover who loved to make small talk.

He seemed to have no end to questions. He asked my name, I told him. He asked where I was going. I told him I was getting off in Old Leaf; he said it's a wonderful town, then he asked if I had a place to stay.

Sadly, my answer was no.

But, luck behold, he knew someone who could get me a house, and theat he'd hook me up.

Can you believe that? A house!

He left the cabin to make a call, then told me that his friend would be at the station when we stopped and that he'd take me to my new house. All I had to do was talk to a tanuki named Tom Nook.

Can you believe that Mom? I'm going to meet a tanuki!

I'll write again soon. Bye!

Your son, Kuni

* * *

Dear Mom,

My back is killing me!

Sorry, I just had to get that out.

I met Mr. Nook and he showed me the house. It was tiny, but had a nice wooden floor and wallpaper, and a lovely red roof. Despite the size, I fell quickly in love with that house.

What I didn't love was the pricetag.

Apparently, as soon as he got Rover's call, he had the land plotted and flattened and built the house that day. But to do so, he had to close down his shop (which is Old Leaf's general store, Nook's Cranny) and spend the entire day and night working. As a result, he lost a whole day's worth of sellls and such.

Final product, I now have a ten-thousand bell rent. Yay! I don't have to pay it all at once, so that's fine. All I have to do is deposit it into his account at the bank, which is fine.

Anyway, after that shock, he took me to his shop and put me straight to work. Part time, only.

After a day of doing errands, I'm kicked.

I think I'll just take a nap…

…

Except I don't have a bed…

Love, Kuni

* * *

Dear Mom,

So today I started doing deliveries. By verbatim of Mr. Nook "It's a great way to get to know the residents of Old Leaf." Right…

Anyway, Old Leaf is kind of a small town. Aside from the shops and establishments, there are only three other residents.

Let's see, we have a wolf named Lobo, to whom I delivered a rug. He seemed nice enough, but he made me jump when he screamed "Awroo!", which is the best way I can think of to represent the sound me made. For some odd reason, he gave me a Regal Rug, which now dominates my floor.

Then we have Twiggy, who's this canary that tends to chirp a lot. She's always excited over everything and seems to love bugs. I was in her house when I met her and they are everyWHERE! When I gave her her parcel from Nook, she gave me a snazzy new Big Bro shirt.

Finally, there's Apollo. He's an eagle and just seems, to me, to be a little uncomfortably quiet. Anyway, I gave him a new Watering Can, and (is it customary in this town to give people gifts?) he gave me a brand new (lightly used) Retro Wallpaper!

It's definitely a nice replacement for my wood paneling.

Did I ever tell you how pretty summer is, here? Anyway, I'll talk to you soon.

Love, Kuni

* * *

Welcome Kuni,

As our newest resident here in Old Leaf, I wanted to greet you personally with this letter. I am our town's highly esteemed mayor, Tortimor.

I also wanted to thank you for moving in. By receiving new residents, like you, I think we build our town a delightful reputation and as a result, get more residents.

A dream of mine has always been for Old Leaf to grow. To fill the limits and expand beyond. Maybe that day will come. Maybe it is coming soon.

I welcome that day.

Mayor Tortimor

* * *

Dear Kuni,

I don't know. I was bored, so i decided to write a letter, and frankly, yours was the first name that came to my head, ahroo.

So, how's it going? Umm… I don't know. Wanna go fishing? If you want, I mean. If you don't have a rod, I've got a spare I can spare.

Wow, that was lame.

Anyways, I'll catch you later, ahroo!

Lobo

* * *

Dear Mom,

I hung out with Lobo yesterday. We went fishing, which I surprisingly enjoyed, in spite of my insistance that I would NEVER go fishing.

Lobo's definitely a nice guy, but he has this habit of howling at weird times, which can be frightening on occasion. He let me keep his rod when we were done so that I could "get some practice in, ahroo!"

Yeah, all I managed to catch was a tin can and an old boot. Nook wouldn't buy them, but he took it off my hands, for the time being. Good old Nook, always helping the minority.

Love, Kuni

* * *

Kuni,

How's it hanging? Yesterday was fun and all, so I was just writing to see if you'd maybe want to hang out sometime.

You know, it's whatever, ahroo!

Hey, I was cleaning out my dresser and found that I had like eight copies of K. K. Blues. It's got a nice beat, ahroo!

Well, anyway, that's all I've got. Enjoy the track, I'll catch you later.

Lobo

* * *

Dear Kuni,

It's great to hear you're enjoying things so much. I can't tell you how pleased it makes me to hear that you're moving up in the world.

I guess I'm just sad that I haven't seen you in- what is it?- a month. Don't try to hard to fit in.

What am I saying? That's terrible advice! Ugghh! I think those late night talk shows are starting to get in my head!

Anyway, I love you!

Maybe you'll come home some day. I hope to see you soon.

Love, Mom

P. S. I heard that apples aren't native to your region, so I sent you one (attatched). Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Lobo,

Thanks for the track you sent me. It's amazing! It's been playing in my house for the past two days.

I couldn't think of anything to send you and all that, but my mom sent a couple of apples. I planted one in the yard and it's already started growing. I figured you might like the other one. If anything, it'll sell for twice as much as the peaches around here.

Sure we can hang out! I'll see you tomorrow!

Kuni

* * *

Dear Resident,

It's that time of year again. Tomorrow night, we will be hosting Old Leaf's annual Firework's Festival. Please enjoy the fun and festivities as we light up the night sky with fireworks, courtesy of local shop owner, Tom Nook.

We'll also be treated to music from famous musician, K. K. Slider.

Music starts at seven, fireworks at ten. Be there in front of the Town Hall for a good time!

Mayor Tortimor

* * *

Dear Mom,

The fireworks show was yesterday. It was wonderful and I had a good time.

I spent most of the day catching bugs with my friend Twiggy, until it started getting late and we started running into mosquitoes. I caught a white butterfly which, according to Twiggy, our local museum didn't have.

I stopped by the museum where I met the curator, who's this owl named Blathers. He showed me the exhibits, but lo and behold! They were empty. The museum was oddly void of exhibits.

So from now on, I will be doing my civic duty to help restore the museum's attractions. Yay civic duty!

Oddly enough, Blathers seemed TERRIFIED of bugs. He freaked out when i gave him my butterfly.

After the fireworks show, I got to meet K. K. Slider! THE K. K. SLIDER! It was AMAAAZZIIING! Ahroo! He even gave me a copy of his new album, K. K. Bossa. And it's AMAZING!

Anyway, I'm having a great time here, and I might even consider staying. You should visit sometime. I just paid off my first installment to Nook and he had my house expanded. Yay for more space!

Love, Kuni

P. S.- I just realized I wrote 'ahroo!' above. I think Lobo's starting to become a bad influence on me. Bye!

* * *

Dear Mom,

I made a new friend today.

While out catching bugs, I noticed that a new house had popped up, not far from the Able Sisters'. I will never know how Nook manages these things, but there it was, fully built and functional, despite not being there yesterday.

The world may never know.

Anyway, I knocked on the door and was treated to the very bizarre sound of a set of perfectly synchronized gyroids. The owner of said house and synchro-gyroids was this squirrel, whose name was Blaire.

She seemed polite and all, but had this weird verbal tic of calling me 'nutcake' in replacement of my name. Such a strange expression.

Anyway, she apparently likes art and had a nice Redd _Famous Painting_ , along with her collection of gyroids. I offered to help her unpack, but she was very stubborn and refused. Oh well, then.

Oh, I've almost finished my second payment. Those apples you sent are both growing and selling amazingly well.

Love Kuni

* * *

Dear Mom,

The leaves are starting to turn. Is summer really almost over? Where have the days gone?

I've started spending time with some of my neighbours, you know, the ones who aren't Lobo, and I think I really like these people.

Recently, a ' _psychic_ ' came to Old Leaf. Her name was Katrina, and she had this peculiar way of talking, as if she knew something was going to happen, but couldn't say it.

Out of curiosity more than anything else, I had her read my future. She went through a huge disclaimer about how anything she said might mean anything, or it might mean nothing.

I paid her a hundred bells and she spread out the cards. The card drawn she called 'the Wanderer,' though others might've called it something else. This is what she told me:

"I see a figure of one bathed in light, features indistinct. I cannot make this person out. Maybe it is you, maybe it is a friend. I do not know.

"This person is being tied down. Physically or emotionally, I do not know.

"What I can see is that this person, this Wanderer, will soon be set free of what holds them back. And when they are free, this person will be given extreme emotional strength. Good or bad, I cannot tell.

"My eyes now grow dim and the cards have ceased talking."

Psychics. Nice theatrics, but anyone can make up a story about the future. Especially one as vague as the one Katrina 'foretold.'

Anyway, I'm less a hundred bells, but it was good for a chuckle when I told Blaire and Lobo about it.

Love, Kuni

* * *

Unknown Resident,

The password for Redd's is 'SlyFox.' It's a secret, so don't tell anybody.

Unknown sender

* * *

Mr. Kuni,

I'm very sorry to tell you that we cannot take the painting you donated us. Unfortunately, the _Flower Painting_ by Redd that you had sent in, upon closer inspection, has been revealed to be a replica. It is a rather good replica, however, we cannot accept anything less than the real piece.

We are greatly sorry for this inconvenience and apologize for your troubles. Please accept the painting back, as it is useless to us.

Blathers,

Old Leaf Museum Assoc.

* * *

Friend,

Our time is reaching its peak. Perhaps you, too, shall find it worth the trouble in the end. What remains to be told, I don't know. But it was worth it.

Anonymous

* * *

Dear Kuni,

Aww, perhaps this was a mistake. I can't properly write this letter without getting teary-eyed, and I don't mean to go on in this way. I don't like long drawn out good-byes, so I'll just say it.

I'm leaving Old Leaf, and that's that. It's been fun, but I'm leaving.

Goodbye.

Twiggy

* * *

Kid,

How're you feeling? I haven't seen you in ages, are you all right?

Maybe you should stop by and talk about it. I'll be waiting for you on my doorstep.

Apollo

* * *

Dear Mom,

I don't know anymore. Twiggy left a few days ago. She sent me a letter and I minorly fell apart after that. Some of my friends here helped me reassemble myself, and I started to get over it. People leave and I understand that.

But today, I can't understand it anymore. Lobo left town, and he didn't say good-be. No letter, no visit, nothing.

I don't understand.

Kuni

* * *

Lobo,

I don't know if you'll get this letter. I hope Pete finds a way to get it to you.

I can't stay in this town anymore. I've left. And I don't think I can bring myself to come back. I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

Good-bye.

Kuni

* * *

Dear Mom,

I'm taking the next train out of town. I've decided, I have to see where it takes me. Wherever it takes me.

Kuni


End file.
